The purpose of this research study is to determine whether treatment with the medicine leuprolide acetate (Lupron) while receiving the drug cyclosphosphamide for the treatment of lupus nephritis may reduce the risk of damage to the ovaries including possible sterility. This kind of damage can happen as a result of taking cyclophosphamide.